


Alpha

by Lexen (bluedragoninamber)



Series: Percy In Love:  An Estate for All My Percy Stories [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Greyback was his sire, He just can't admit it, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Percy is a werewolf, Voldemort cared for Greyback, Werewolves, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/Lexen
Summary: Percy was the last person Fenrir Greyback ever bit.  Now Percy wonders where he stands with Lord Voldemort.





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read: This story is mine. I am the original and only author. It was first posted on FFN more than five years ago. I don’t remember exactly when. I took all my stories down off the internet and left the HP fandom due to personal reasons. I am now returning to the fandom and reposting some of my old stories. When I posted these stories on FFN, my penname was Lexen (and sometimes Hope4astalemate and bluedragoninamber) though I usually went by Lex. To repeat, this story is mine. Please don’t claim I have stolen it from someone else. Also, please don’t ask me to repost a particular story. I will be reposting only those stories which I choose to repost, and I will only be reposting them here.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

**AN: AU after the Final Battle. Percy/Voldemort with past Fenrir/Voldemort. **

Percy was the last person Fenrir Greyback ever bit.

Percy fought on the side of the dark during the Final Battle. His birth family had disowned him, but Pius Thicknesse and Ares Yaxley had stepped in, taking him as their heir and sponsoring him upon his initiation into the Death Eaters. Even that had not been able to prevent Fenrir from getting out of control during the battle and biting the nearest person. That person happened to be Percy. 

The Dark Lord had been enraged enough by Fenrir’s action to turn on the werewolf, executing him without a second thought. But the damage was done. Come the full moon, Percy would transform into a werewolf.

Percy opened his eyes the day after the battle to find himself in one of the guest rooms in Malfoy Manor. Pius and Ares were both watching him anxiously, and Percy winced when he saw them.

“I suppose you have come to tell me that you are disowning me? I can’t imagine that you’d want to count a werewolf as a member of your family line,” Percy said bitterly.

His fathers’ eyes widened. Pius spoke. “Neither I nor Ares have any problem with your creature, Percy. You are our son, and our Lord has just struck down every anti-creature law in existence.”

Ares continued. “The story of our Lord and Fenrir Greyback, your sire, is not ours to tell. Let it be sufficient for you to know that our Lord has very personal reasons for keeping werewolves as close to him as he does.” 

Percy eyed them curiously. “Will I ever know these reasons?”

Pius and Ares exchanged glances. Pius smirked. “Our Lord is coming to speak with you this evening. I suspect that you will find out then.”

Percy’s bewildered stare followed them out of the room.

It was past moonrise when the Dark Lord arrived in his room. Percy looked up from the book he’d been reading. It was one of the Dark Lord’s own books, and it offered a wealth of practical information for a werewolf.

The book smelled of another wolf which unsettled Percy’s own waking wolf. But it also smelled of the Dark Lord which calmed him.

“How are you faring, Percy?” his Lord asked as he sat down in the chair beside his bed.

Percy, still too weak to stand, bowed his head. “I am hopeful that I will be able leave this bed soon, my Lord, but otherwise, I am fine.” He glanced up tremulously. “I understand that you executed my sire, my Lord.”

The Dark Lord’s sigh came out like a hiss. “I did not wish to.” He looked puzzled and weary. “He was still useful to me. I did not wish to kill him.” He shifted restlessly, and Percy marveled at the sudden humanity of his inhuman Lord.

“It was a battle, my Lord. You were angry. He disobeyed you. He was not to bite any of us.” Percy hoped stating facts would calm his Lord.

Scarlet eyes stared at a place above Percy’s head. “He has disobeyed me before. I did not kill him then. I merely punished him.” The Dark Lord reached out and took the book from Percy’s unresisting hands. “I gave him this. It was a gift.”

For a moment, Percy faced the unimaginable possibility and decided that, risky as it was, there was only one way for him to find the answer to his question.

“My Lord, did you care for Fenrir?” Percy asked quietly.

The scarlet eyes flashed with something that Percy could not identify. Silently, the Dark Lord caressed the book with skeletal hands.

Finally, he spoke. “I cannot care for anyone.” He hesitated, as if struggling against a revelation that he refused to acknowledge. “But I am sorry he is gone.”

Percy took a deep breath. “I am his cub.”

Those scarlet eyes held his blue ones. “You are a Death Eater. You are mine.”

Though Percy had yet to run beneath the moon, his wolf was already waking. His wolf smelled Alpha. His sire had known this smell…Alpha…mate to his Omega.

“I am whatever you need me to be, my Lord.” His eyes flashed golden.

The Dark Lord relaxed. He knew those golden eyes. He had known them before in Fenrir’s face. Now he would know them in the face of his cub.

“You are my wolf,” he said in a soft hiss.

“Alpha,” Percy acknowledged.

His Lord offered him the book. As Percy took it from him, their hands brushed against each other.

It was not affection. But perhaps, Percy thought, it was a beginning.


End file.
